A Box and Memories
by Chiyo Azuki
Summary: Kaneki memandang punggung yang membelakanginya. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kau masih memanggilku Sasaki, Touka? Apa kau memang sudah melupakanku? fic pertama di TG! Edisi Baper. Akaneki/Touka.


**TOKYO GHOUL By SUI Ishida**

 **A Box and Memories by Chiyo Azuki**

 **Please enjoy it…**

* * *

Pria berambut hitam itu mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoinnya ke tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Dagunya bertopang pada meja kafe, tempat secangkir espresso yang kini tinggal setengahnya. Mata yang awalnya fokus pada data-data investigasi Aogiri, kini beralih pada jendela yang basah karena hujan. Sebuah senyum kecut terpatri di bibirnya.

Ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya. Tepat kepada seorang gadis manis dengan rambut pendek. Gadis itu melayani pelanggannya dengan senyuman ramah, sesekali tertawa kecil saat sepasang kakek nenek yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk berceloteh riang. Lalu seorang pria muda memesan secangkir cappuccino dengan latte art di kopinya, sesekali menggoda gadis itu.

Haise Sasaki menghela nafas dengan keras. Atau mungkin, lebih tepatnya Ken Kaneki, yang masih berpura-pura menjadi Investigator CCG. Sejak Operasi Pemusnahan Tsukiyama, dirinya telah kembali. Ingatannya dan Haise melebur menjadi satu, tanpa dihalangi sebuah pembatas yang memisahkan kesadaran mereka. Jadi, sudah jelas, ia mengingat jalan sebuah kafe yang cukup sering Haise kunjungi. Kafe dengan memori manis akan dirinya. Kafe dengan kenangan akan gadisnya.

Kaneki menatap gadis itu dari jauh. Ia memperhatikan jari-jari lentik gadis itu yang mulai membuat racikan kopi. Poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya jatuh dan menutup pandangannya. Kaneki memperhatikan segala detail yang gadis itu lakukan, saat gadis itu menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinganya, matanya yang cermat membuat latte art kelincinya, atau blusnya yang sedikit melorot memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

Kaneki tertawa dalam hati. Sejak kapan ia jadi mesum begini? Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Kaneki memang tak pernah melihat sisi Touka yang satu ini. Touka yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, adalah Touka yang galak, jutek, suka marah-marah. Gaya rambut maupun berpakaiannya sangat tomboy, sangat suka memakai celana pendek.

Kaneki tahu, Touka pasti berubah saat Kaneki menemuinya. Namun, Kaneki tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini perbedaan Touka. Gadis yang menghajarnya di jembatan dulu, kini menjelma menjadi gadis sopan dan lembut. Cara berpakaiannya pun sekarang menjadi feminin – _sangat feminin._ Touka, remaja SMA yang menjadi rekan kerjanya di Anteiku, menjelma menjadi wanita cantik, yang bahkan dapat membuat sisi lain Kaneki – Haise – jatuh cinta padanya. Touka sangat berbeda.

Ia kembali menoleh, dan tepat pada saat itu, pandangan mereka bertemu. Touka melemparkan senyuman ramah pada pelanggan bersurai hitam itu. Dan yang mendapatkan senyuman, hanya membuang muka, tersipu pada senyum manis Sang Barista. Sang Barista mengangkat sebuah nampan dengan dua cangkir cappuccino dan secangkir es kopi, lalu mengantarkannya pada meja di samping Kaneki. Dan selesai dari tugasnya, gadis berambut biru itu menghampiri Kaneki.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Sasaki-san?"

Kaneki menunduk. Ia melepaskan kacamata bacanya, untuk menyembunyikan senyum pahit yang terukir di bibir. Walaupun ragu, ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Barista yang kini berdiri di samping Kaneki.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Hanya kata-kata itu yang lolos dari kerongkongannya. Touka tak dapat berkata apapun, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia membalikkan badan, memunggungi pelanggan setianya itu.

Kaneki memandang punggung yang membelakanginya. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. _Kau masih memanggilku Sasaki, Touka? Apa kau memang sudah melupakanku?_ batinnya berucap. Mulutnya mendecih pelan, mengingat panggilan Touka pada dirinya tadi. Tangannnya merogoh sebuah kotak beludru merah dari kantung jasnya, dan memain-mainkannya. Matanya tertuju lagi pada jendela yang basah oleh hujan, mengirim perasaan melankolis pada memorinya.

* * *

Touka masih membersihkan meja, saat ia sadar masih ada seorang lagi yang tinggal di kursinya. Kemeja hitamnya sangat jelas menunjukkan siapa pelanggan itu – pelanggannya yang setia, sekaligus seseorang di masa lalu Touka. Kertas berserakan di meja, sementara kacamatanya tergeletak di sampingnya. Perlahan, Touka mendekati sosok itu, agar tidak mengganggunya.

"Sasaki-san…" ucapnya pelan. Tangannya menepuk punggung pria yang tertidur. Beberapa kali Touka mencoba, namun ia tak juga bangun. Gadis itu menghela nafas pendek. Kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan untuk melihat wajah sang pria. Namun ketika ia hendak menepuk pipi pria di hadapannya, tangan gadis itu berhenti.

Sudah lama sekali sejak ia melihat wajah ini dari dekat. _Kaneki, kau tidak pernah berubah,_ pikir Touka. Manik ungunya berkaca-kaca, dengan sebuah senyuman sedih di bibirnya. Sebuah kerinduan menyeruak dari dadanya, yang menyebabkan keinginan untuk menyentuh lembut pipi pria ini, dengan segala kasih yang ia pendam.

 _Andai saja kau mengingatku, Kaneki._

Baru saja tangannya akan menyentuh pipi Kaneki, pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya yang setengah mengantuk menatap Touka, dan secepat itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah, sudah tutup ya. Aku ketiduran. Maaf merepotkanmu, Kirishima-san," ujarnya basa-basi. Touka terdiam kaku, dan saat ia sadar ia hanya mengangguk. Ia memberikan senyum pada Kaneki, senyum sedih yang selalu Haise lihat. Kaneki tercekat. Dengan kikuk, ia membereskan semua barang-barangnya, lalu buru-buru pergi.

Touka hanya menatap kepergian Kaneki, hingga ia sadar sesuatu tertinggal di meja tempat Kaneki duduk tadi. Ia meraih benda itu – sebuah kotak beludru merah yang berukuran cukup besar. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka kotak itu, dan matanya menatap kilauan dari persegi merah kecil itu.

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berlian di dalamnya.

Sadar bahwa ini barang yang sangat berharga, ia menerobos pintu keluar dan berlari sekuat tenaganya.

"Sasaki-san!" panggil gadis itu seraya melambai pada Kaneki. Panggilan itu sukses membuat pria itu berbalik menghadapnya, dengan ekspresi menunggu kentara di wajahnya. Apa yang membuat Touka mengejarnya?

Gadis berambut lavender itu terhenti di depan Kaneki. Ia bertumpu pada lututnya, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah mengejar Investigator CCG itu. ia menarik nafas dalam, sebelum menghembuskannya.

"Sesuatu tertinggal di meja tempat kau duduk tadi. Aku rasa ini sangat berharga, jadi aku berusaha mengejarmu dan mengembalikannya padamu, Sasaki-san." Touka merogoh kantong celemeknya, dan mengulurkan kotak berisi kalung itu pada Kaneki.

Pria bersurai gelap itu tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. "Untukmu saja, Kirishima-san."

Touka terkejut dengan perkataan Kaneki. Ia memandang kotak merah itu, dan kembali menatap pria di hadapannya. Tangannya meraih telapak tangan Kaneki, dan menaruh benda itu. "Tapi ini milikmu, Sasaki-san."

"Benda itu, untukmu saja. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya dan tertarik, namun aku tak punya seorang kekasih untuk aku berikan. Jadi, daripada tidak dimiliki siapapun, sebaiknya kau simpan." Kaneki mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil menyentuh dagunya. Ia menyerahkannya kembali pada Touka. Gadis Kirishima itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

Tubuh Kaneki berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Setelah yakin jaraknya cukup jauh untuk di dengar, Kaneki bergumam pelan. "Itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu yang tertunda, Touka-chan."

Touka terkesiap saat namanya disebut pelan oleh pria itu. Ia menatap kotak beludru di tangannya, dan memandang punggung yang membelakanginya. Ia tersenyum sendu, dengan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

 _Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kaneki. Kau selalu saja tidak adil padaku._

Touka berbalik dan berjalan menuju gedung kafe. Ia membalikkan papan di dekat pintu menjadi 'Closed' dan mematikan lampu. Sebelum ia naik ke lantai atas, ia membuka kotak beludru itu dan memandang kalung berlian di dalamnya. Airmata tak dapat bertahan lama di pelupuk matanya, dan sambil mendekap kalung itu ia tersedu, mengeluarkan perasaan rindu yang tertahan sekian lama.

* * *

Kaneki terdiam dalam keheningan. Manik abunya menatap pada jalanan lengang di luar jendela taksi. Memorinya masih bisa memutar ulang dengan baik, momen terakhirnya bersama Touka. sebenarnya ia sengaja membelikan Touka kalung itu. Sebagai tanda kerinduannya. Sebagai tanda ingatan itu masih ada di benaknya.

 _Sebagai tanda perpisahan, sebelum ia mati di tangan Arima._

"Kemana tujuan Anda, Pak?"

Pertanyaan sopir taksi membuyarkan lamunan Kaneki.

"Distrik 1, Gedung CCG."

* * *

Hola minna! Ah jadi juga ini ff pertama buat Tokyo Ghoul. Ah, maaf ya baper banget. Author lagi baper abis karena di tempat saya hujan, dan OTP saya di fandom lain ga jadi canon /curhat /plak!

Ohoho, tapi bagaimanapun, saya bahagia karena Tokyo Ghoul dengan ketragisan kaneki dan touka bisa jadi penghibur (?). haha menyalurkan baper maksudnya~ dan kayanya fandom ini cukup sepi ya, fanfic bahasa Indonesia. Ayo dong, semangat-semangat! Kita ramein forum ini. Biar saya banyak temen /apaan sih author.

Saran dan kritik dipersilahkan, tinggal klik tombol review di bawah ini. Jaa nee!


End file.
